


123

by malone01 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malone01
Summary: “Then close your eyes and count to three in your head.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	123

**Author's Note:**

> baby brain rot

“Hey Kageyama?” 

“What?”

“Am I your only friend?” 

There it was. Hinata’s straightforward, almost painful bluntness. Maybe if Hinata really was trying to insult him Kageyama would have more respect. But it definitely wasn’t respect that Kageyama felt towards Hinata, not off the court at least. He knew it was something entirely different and deep down he knew what that was. 

“Why do I need anyone else? I’m not bothered.” 

That much was true. Volleyball was basically the only thing on Kageyama’s mind, or the only thing he could admit to being on his mind. He definitely wasn’t stupid or shallow, but letting people in and knowing their love wouldn’t be unconditional was a little much for the setter. 

“You know... You could probably have all sorts of friends if you reached out a little more. There’s even a girl in my class who told me she likes you!” 

Kageyama knew himself so well from a young age. While he had a tendency to be stubborn, that wasn’t necessarily harmful. Why should he have to change what he liked? 

“I could introduce you to that girl in my class! Trust me, you’d feel really happy if you dated her. She’s so pretty... I almost wish I was in your position.” 

“Why are you so concerned with who I talk to and date?” 

Despite not having a head for studies, Kageyama knew a textbook answer when he heard one. 

“I’m not.”

Kageyama knew he wasn’t finished though, and maybe that unpredictable spark in Hinata would satisfy the disappointment growing in the pit of his stomach. 

“I just thought you’d like to take a break from volleyball sometimes... like going to a theme park or a friend’s house.” 

Oh. Kageyama definitely didn’t expect to see Hinata uncomfortably close to sharing one of his ‘amazing’ ideas. 

“Hey, if you’re free after practice, come over to my house! Don’t try to lie about it either. I know you’re free.” 

Fuck. If only he was better at thinking on the spot. 

“... Okay.” 

* * *

A late afternoon sun poured through Hinata’s bedroom window like honey, the sweetness of that Tuesday almost intoxicating. Hinata’s room was messy. It was the kind of messy that you have to tidy in parts or you’ll run out of energy. To top it off, all of the clothes crowding his room were clean- Hinata just couldn’t find the dedication to stay still long enough to sort through his room. 

So they lay on Hinata’s bed. Sure, it was a little uncomfortable as their thighs pressed against each other and every so often their pinkies would tangle, but neither one of them really minded the touch. 

“How do you live like this?” 

“Hey, if my room was ‘tidy’, which is super overrated by the way, we’d probably be sitting on the floor rather than my bed. And isn’t my bed just so much comfier?” 

Hinata pressed pause on his obnoxiously bright controller, seeming to want to say more. 

“Kageyama, can I ask you something?” 

Kageyama pretended to be completely focused on their video game as he unpaused it. The theme music blasted out of the TV, helpfully disguising the quickening pace of Kageyama’s heartbeat. 

“Why didn’t you want me to introduce you to that girl in my class? Are you scared or something, because I can always give you advice or help you practice if you get nervous around girls!” 

There was something about the way the light hit Hinata’s eyes just perfectly, showcasing them in a beautiful caramel haze that compelled Kageyama to say what he would have otherwise left unsaid. 

“I don’t know how to kiss.” 

Kageyama found some thrill in wondering how Hinata would respond. Hinata had never kissed anyone either, so how was he supposed to help with that? What did Hinata mean by practice? 

“Then close your eyes and count to three in your head.” 

What? This wasn’t happening. Kageyama had felt a little off lately, getting strange flushes and heart palpitations. This was, in all likelihood, a fever dream. But he didn’t hate it, so what was the harm in letting it happen? It wasn’t real, so he might as well make good use of this opportunity. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Kageyama Tobio’s first kiss was warm and comfortable and real, like a cozy childhood filled with naps and hot milk. It wasn’t scary or depressing, but rather like a return to comfort after panic. It was as though they’d each travelled searching desperately for this feeling, only to find it at home within each other. It was too intense a kiss to pull away from; it would be like ripping off ice stuck to a child’s fingers. Let it stay, and the problem would fall away as the ice melted slowly but surely. 

Kageyama could feel his lips tingling slightly at the unfamiliarity, so he pulled away reluctantly. His breath brushed lightly against Hinata’s closed eyelids, making his eyelashes flutter slightly. 

“Kageyama...”

“Yeah.”

Hinata Shoyo’s second kiss was raw and harsh and intense, like an argument between soulmates. Hinata grew a little bolder and flicked his tongue ever so softly against Kageyama’s lower lip, letting it trace playfully across his swollen skin. It wasn’t cruel or teasing, but rather encouraging. Kageyama pulled away only to reach for Hinata’s neck, edging it closer to his mouth before sucking on patches of flushed skin. Hinata’s breathing was fairly loud, bordering on moaning, but Kageyama didn’t pay any attention. He let his teeth gently sink into the wet skin, making sure to stop at intervals and let Hinata hug him tightly to show approval. 

“Wait, you too.”

Their third kiss was sore and longing and tender, like waking up next to a lover you would have to leave. On the surface, this kiss was plain and light, but though they’d never admit it, it was the pair’s favourite. Hinata’s hand caressed Tobio’s cheek, gently stroking it as Tobio twirled Shoyo’s curly hair around his calloused fingers. It was the perfect kiss with no sign of stopping, like a long stretch of tarmac in the beginning of a road trip, or an unexpected crescendo leading into a song’s chorus. The heat radiating from each body reminded them of summer afternoons together, passing out on uncomfortable grass in pure beautiful exhaustion. Then, with no warning, a little string of saliva was the only thing connecting the two. 

Neither needed to say anything. They understood the situation instantly, and if their mental state wasn’t a reminder of how they felt, their physical state definitely was. Something hard and stubborn pressed against Tobio’s stomach as Shoyo lay sitting on his legs, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“It’s okay.” 

A pair of hands snaked instinctively around Shoyo’s neck, allowing his head to fall limply on to Tobio’s shoulder. 

“Are you... mad at me?” 

“Never.” 


End file.
